memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Jadzia Dax (alternate reality)
For the prime universe counterpart, please see Jadzia Dax. Jadzia Dax, born Jadzia Idaris in the year 2341 on the planet Trill, was a joined female Trill in the 24th century. She had one younger sister, Ziranne. Her mother's name was Kela Idaris. History Early life Jadzia knew from a very young age that she wanted to be joined, and worked all of her life towards that goal. To prove her value, she earned distinctions in exobiology, zoology, astrophysics, and exoarchaeology. Around this time, Jadzia briefly became engaged to marry a man called Gwyn, her first lover. Jadzia studied under Professor Richard Galen while at the Academy. She was eventually joined with the Dax symbiont in early 2367, after the death of the previous host, Curzon. Later that year, she participated in an archeological dig on the planet Pandora, where she encountered a powerful object called the Codex. Dax graduated Starfleet Academy in 2368 in the 98th percentile. Deep Space 9 2369 In 2369, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax was transferred to Starbase Deep Space 9, as science officer. Several months after being posted to DS9, the Klaestrons attempted to extradite Jadzia for a murder attributed to Curzon, as they believed that joined Trills were answerable to another host's crimes. 2370 In early 2370, Jadzia was disguised as a Bajoran Vedek to infiltrate a meeting of the Chamber of Ministers of the Republic of Bajor with Kira Nerys to tell them the Cardassians were supplying the Alliance for Global Unity with weapons. 2371 In the summer of 2371, Jadzia helped her friend and fellow Trill Moll Enor when Moll was on trial for endangering her symbiont. Later that year Commander Benjamin Sisko was removed from command of DS9 and replaced by Captain Typhuss James Halliwell. At the end of 2371, Jadzia Dax was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. 2372 In 2372, Jadzia returned to Trill when her sister Ziranne mysteriously turned up in a hospital joined to the Roa symbiont. This led Jadzia to a symbiont black market being run by Verad Kalon, an unjoined Trill who had stolen the Dax symbiont from Jadzia briefly in 2370. With the assistance of the Trill Symbiosis Commission, Jadzia found Verad and ended his operation. Dominion War Jadzia became an important figure during the Dominion War. With the threat of invasion, Jadzia commanded the Defiant in a mission to mine the Bajoran Wormhole. She was ordered to do this in order to prevent further Dominion reinforcements from coming through. Ultimately, this action was the catalyst that began the Dominion War. After Deep Space 9 was taken by the Cardassian/Dominion fleet, Jadzia piloted the Defiant to safety. Soon after, she became involved in several battles with the Dominion aboard the Defiant. During a mission to destroy a ketracel-white facility in Cardassian space, the Dax symbiont was badly injured from the explosion. Jadzia, along with the rest of her crew, was rescued soon after by the Rotarran. In early 2374, Jadzia was given command of the Defiant by Admiral William Ross, after he promoted Captain Sisko to be his adjutant. When it was uncovered that a major reason for the Dominion's dominance was a sensor array monitoring all activity across five sectors, Jadzia commanded a successful mission to destroy it. She was aboard the Defiant for Operation Return and was present for Sisko's near-suicide mission into the wormhole to stop Dominion reinforcements from coming through. Fortunately, the Prophets intervened, saving Dax and the rest of the crew of the Defiant. End of the war The official surrender was signed on Deep Space 9 by the Female Shapeshifter, in the presence of Federation, Klingon, Romulan and Dominion officials. The Dominion forces were later escorted to the wormhole by Starfleet starships and they returned to the Gamma Quadrant. Jadzia Dax was promoted to Commander. After Captain Sisko ascended from linear existence and joined with the Prophets and Jadzia still remained as science officer on DS9 under Captain Halliwell. In March of 2376, upgrades began on the infrastructure of the station as well as the USS Defiant to completely replace the station's forever uncooperative Cardassian computer system with a Federation ODN network that would no longer require makeshift patches between the two systems. The upgrades also saw additions to DS9's defenses, including quantum torpedoes. Personnel were stretched throughout the upgrades as only half of the station's usual thirty-five man contingent of Starfleet Corps of Engineers personnel remained on the station following the war. The USS Aldebaran was assigned to defend the station while it was vulnerable. In April, the station was attacked by a trio of rogue Jem'Hadar fighters who sought to erase the shame of losing the previous war by starting a new one. The Jem'Hadar were defeated, but the Aldebaran was lost with all hands and sixty-one people on DS9 were killed. Several Jem'Hadar managed to beam to the station and attempted to overload the station's fusion core. The station was saved with the assistance of the Jem'Hadar named Taran'atar, but the core had to be ejected. DS9's chief engineer, Nog, came upon a solution for the station's fusion core problem. With the help of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, the abandoned Cardassian station Empok Nor was towed to the Bajor system and its fusion core transferred to DS9. In May, DS9 was the center of operations in the evacuation of Europa Nova, a colony that had the misfortune of having their world contaminated by a cloud of anti-matter waste, courtesy of an Iconian Gateway and a Malon freighter in the Delta Quadrant. In late August, Bajoran First Minister Shakaar Edon was assassinated on the station's Promenade by a Joined Trill named Hiziki Gard while about to sign the paper officially inducting the Republic of Bajor into the United Federation of Planets. It was later revealed that Shakaar had been consumed by an alien Parasite, a race of sworn enemies to the Trill, who were using Shakaar for their own race's purposes. The station was subsequently locked down and quarantined. In early September, after the return of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]] from a three-month exploratory mission of the Gamma Quadrant, the station was cleared of the parasite threat, due in part due to the miraculous return of Captain Sisko from his stay with the Prophets. On September 26, 2376, the crews of Deep Space Nine, past and present, attended the ceremony on Bajor that officially inducted that world into the United Federation of Planets. On the final day of the year, Taran'atar, who was being mind-controlled by an outside source, attacked and severely injured Captain Halliwell and Lieutenant Ro Laren. 2377 Shortly after the attack on Typhuss and Ro, Nog and Major Cenn discovered evidence implicating Intendant Kira Nerys in directing Taran'atar's actions. In sickbay, Dr. Bashir saved Captain Halliwell's life by replacing his heart, which had been pierced by Taran'atar's Kar'takin, with an artificial replacement, and Dr. Tarses used an innovative technique to repair Lieutenant Ro's spine. Hobbies and interests Jadzia was a skilled Tongo player and won considerable amounts of money playing the game at Quark's. Unfortunately she was a less skilled wrestler and lost most of that money wrestling with Benjamin Sisko on weekends. Category:Trill Category:Starfleet officers Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Science officers Category:Scientists Category:Alternate realities